A digital camera is an electronic device used to capture and store images electronically in a digital format, instead of using photographic film like conventional cameras, or recording images in an analog format to magnetic tape like many video cameras. Modern compact digital cameras are typically multifunctional, with some devices capable of recording sound and/or video as well as still images.
Many digital cameras provide an autofocus feature. Autofocus is a feature that allows a user of a digital camera to obtain the correct focus on a subject rather than requiring the operator to adjust focus manually. Typically a user may assist the camera by determining which area of the photograph to focus on by performing a button half press or other convoluted user interaction to achieve the desired focus. Providing a technique to allow users to more easily determine the area of the photograph they wish to focus on may be desirable. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to automatically focus a digital camera.